Ethan Exposed
by LiL bLoNdiE
Summary: Ethan's life from his point of view...Nobody truly understands him. Things are about to change.... Chapter one is really short... it's sorta a prolouge, but please read/review it anyway! =)
1. Journal Entry

Disclaimer~ Disney owns Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Author's Note~ This is my first fic, so please be nice! And if you flame, SIGN IN!  
  
Summery~ I really don't like the way Ethan acts on the show. Nobody can be that stupid in middle school or junior high or whatever. So this fic is going to be about HOW that is possible. Its gonna be pretty dark, especially compared to the other stories in this section. Just review it. And flame if you want I just want to know what people think about it.  
  
  
  
Chapter One ~ Ethan's Journal  
  
  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I am so sick of life. I just want it to end. People at school are so easily pleased. . . and I hate it. Girls like me, because of the way I look. And the guys accept me, because of the way I play basketball. Teachers tolerate me, because my parents are rich. But nobody knows me. I have kept all these feelings locked up inside forever, and I don't think I can do it anymore. I am getting rid of this fucked up-pretty boy who knows nothing- front. People will have to accept me for who I am. And if they don't like me it's their problem. . . because I don't like myself anymore.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ethan stared at what he had written, as silent tears ran down his face. He knew he was a poser, and he hated that. It was times for things to change, or he was going to end it all.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N~ That was shorter than I thought it was going to be. I hope I made my point though. Please review! 


	2. Early Years

Disclaimer~ I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters you might recognize. I do own the characters that you don't recognize.  
  
A/N~ Sorry it took so long to put up the second chapter! Thanks to my reviewers: sugarrushbabe, hip-hoppa 12, MissAngel, Aiya, and KT the Shimmer Skank!  
Chapter Summary: Ethan's childhood from ages 2-5.  
Chapter Two  
  
Ethan remembered being two. Most fourteen-year-olds would not remember that far back, but Ethan's memory was better than most peoples. Ethan was happy at two years old. He lived with his mom and dad in a small town in Idaho. It was the kind of town where everyone knew everybody else.  
  
Ethan's father was rich. He wrote books for a living and many of his titles were top-sellers. When he wasn't too busy, Mr. Craft would let Ethan turn his computer on since Ethan loved pushing buttons.  
  
Ethan's mother was perfect. She had shoulder length blonde hair and fair skin. Her eyes were soft and light. She always smelled like raspberries, which were Ethan's favorite fruit. She was always there to read Ethan stories and tuck him in at night. During the day when his father was working, Mrs. Craft, whose name was Elizabeth, would sit with Ethan and play with him. She took him to the park and the zoo. She loved her son more than life itself.  
  
The one thing that Elizabeth wanted more than anything else was a big family. But a few months after was born tragedy struck . . . Elizabeth was diagnosed with Leukemia. She spent three grueling months on chemotherapy. After those three months she achieved remission, but sadly she was no longer able to have children. To make up for this, Elizabeth spoiled Ethan like crazy. He was the world to her.  
  
And she was the world to Ethan. She was always there for him, but what he needed was a father. Mr. Craft, also known as John, was working constantly was very different from most workaholic parents. While most of them are never home. John was *always* home. Only, he was always in his office writing his books.  
  
So Ethan spent most of his time going to new places with his mother, and some days he would play with his neighbors. Although he wasn't close to his father he was still a happy little boy.  
  
As Ethan got older he began spending less time with his mother and more time with his friends. But he always came home to a hug and a warm smile. And from time to time Elizabeth would take Ethan to see a movie, or to the children's museum. He was still a happy child.  
  
Once, when Ethan was five years old he awoke in the middle of the night with a bad dream. He dreamt about ghosts chasing him around his dark house and Ethan could not find his parents. When Ethan woke up his room was pitch black and he could not stop imagining the ghosts. He began shaking uncontrollably. He wanted to run to his parent's room but he was too scared to get out of his bed. He silently began to cry. Moments later Elizabeth walked into Ethan's room to check on him only to find her son scared and crying.  
She sat on the edge of his bed and gathered Ethan into her arms where he began to sob uncontrollably. She rubbed his back and whispered soothing words until Ethan's cries calmed down to the occasional whimper. After a few minutes he started falling asleep. Elizabeth tucked him back in and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Don't leave me, mommy," Ethan whispered softly yet urgently.  
  
Elizabeth's heart melted and she smiled. She took both of Ethan's tiny hands into one of hers and with the other one she gently caressed his forehead.  
"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart," she promised, "I'm never going to leave you."  
  
And for the rest of that night, she didn't.  
A/N~ So how was it?? My next chapter will cover Ethan through ages 6-9. Once he turns twelve the Lizzie McGuire characters will be involved. That'll be in two to three chapters. I hope everyone liked that chapter! Please read and review! 


	3. Lying

Disclaimer~ I don't own Lizzie McGuire  
  
A/N~ Sorry it took me so long to update! Hopefully everyone likes this chapter!  
  
I luv my reviewers and they are: Lenniluvsbrian, Samantha, Elfin1, and toni!  
  
This chapter will be about Ethan's life from when he was 6-9  
  
It's gonna be a long one. . . I hope everyone likes it! Please review =)  
  
Chapter Three  
  
When Ethan started first grade he and his mother did not spend as much time together as they used to. But that was okay. Ethan had lots of friends at his school and he played basketball for his schools first grade/second grade combo team. He was one of the best players on the team even though he was only a first grader. Most of the team was made up of second graders. There were eight second graders and three first graders.  
  
And Elizabeth had a lot of friends that she visited with during the day when she got off work. She worked at the mall in the Red Rose Boutique.  
  
As Ethan slowly got older he worked harder and harder at school he almost always got A's and B's. His parents were very proud of him.  
  
Ethan also began to notice that his family wasn't like most families. When he was in second grade every Monday someone got chosen to tell what his or her family did over the weekend. Ethan always hoped that he wouldn't get chosen because he was embarrassed to tell the class that he didn't spend very much time with his parents.  
  
But of course the day came when his teacher, Mrs. Baxter called on him.  
  
"Ethan," said Mrs. Baxter, "would you like to come to the front of the class and tell us about your weekend?"  
  
Ethan went up Mrs. Baxtar's desk and faced the class.  
  
"On Friday Night I had a basketball game and I scored three points. My mom and dad both came to the game and after that they took me out for ice cream. I got strawberry, mom got vanilla, and dad got chocolate. After we got ice cream it was nine o'clock and mom said that I was old enough to stay up a little bit later than usual so she took me to the Video~RentalMania to rent a movie. I rented Monster Mountain even though it is rated PG-13. When I got home my dad made popcorn and all three of us watched the movie together. I wasn't scared at all even when the biggest monster of all was about to crush the Terrance Town. I didn't go to sleep until it was midnight. On Saturday I went to the zoo with my mom but my dad had to work. I saw the gorillas and the tigers and all of the weird birds. On Sunday my parents and I all went to my grandmother's house and my cousin Polly was there with her dad, my Uncle Tom. We grilled out and played football. It was a lot of fun. When I got home it was only six o'clock and my mom helped me with my math homework and when I finished my dad and I played catch until I had to take a shower. Than I went to bed and that's all."  
  
Mrs. Baxter smiled, "That's wonderful, Ethan. It's great that you and your family spend so much time together."  
  
Ethan smiled back and than sat down at his seat.  
  
He knew that everyone believed him because he was good at lying. He never said anything that was too unbelievable and he always told some small details. And he didn't make it seem like his family life was perfect. That would have been a giveaway that his story wasn't entirely true. So he mentioned his dad having to work. Also, Ethan was an actor. He made it really seem like everything he said was true by his facial expressions and his body movements. Also the way he talked helped too. He also knew that nobody could prove his story wrong. He was now on the A-team for the second grade and he did score three points. His mother took him to the game but didn't stay for it because she had to go to a meeting with her Charity Group. His father picked him up when the game ended. Nobody really noticed that his parents weren't there because his dad arrived a few minutes before the game ended. He didn't really stay up late that night but nobody had anyway of knowing that. On Saturday Ethan and his mom didn't really go to the zoo, they stayed home because Ethan wasn't feeling well. On Sunday the Craft family did visit Ethan's father's mother, and his Uncle Tom was there with Polly. But they didn't grill out, they ate Lasagna at the dining room. And technically they did play football. . . Ethan and Polly played a football video game in the basement while the parents and grandma talked about politics upstairs.  
  
So Ethan's weekend wasn't as fun as he made it seem, but that was for him to know and nobody else to find out.  
  
Ethan continued to grow and he excelled in both basketball and school. For awhile Ethan's mom started spending more time with him. But after a few months it stopped abruptly. Ethan didn't know why. But once it stopped his nightmare returned.. . .  
  
Ethan's nightmare first occurred when he was five years old and his mother came in and comforted him when he woke up. He had this nightmare often when he felt stressed out. It was the one where he was alone in his dark house and ghosts chased him around. Ethan never told anyone about his dreams because he thought they were to babyish.  
  
One night he had his nightmare. It was worse than usual and when he woke up he was shaking and sweating all over. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into his parent's bed and feel safe, but he knew he was too old for that. To his relief he heard his parents talking and he felt a little better but still scared. He tried to concentrate on what they were saying to get his nightmare out of his mind.  
  
He smiled when he heard his mother's voice. "I know that we have to tell him, John, but at the same time I want him to feel protected."  
  
"Liz, I know it's hard but has to know. We can't hide it from him. And he is going to find out soon enough. We might as well tell him now so that he doesn't feel betrayed when he finds out that we kept it from him."  
  
"I know. . . I just keep thinking it will go away."  
  
"That's good. Keep thinking that baby. But just the same, we have to tell him."  
  
"Okay," she agreed, "We can tell him tomorrow."  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
What could the secret be??  
  
We shall see!!1  
  
Review!!!1 (PLEASE Ü) 


End file.
